Finding home
by Aya1229
Summary: Summery inside. Inspired by Somewei's story "Little Lost Spirit" a little. KohakuxChihiro Chapter 2 Updated, its important, DISCONTINUED! Up for Adoption, link it to me if anyone decides to pick it up!
1. Epilouge

_**An: Inspired by Somewei's story "Little Lost Spirit" a little. My sister (in real life) helped me start this though, Kudos to you Kari imoutou and I swear**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Spirited away, the great Hayao Miyazaki owns it and I wouldnt change anything, But I WOULD make a sequel **_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways, without further adu here is "Finding home**_"

**Epilouge**

Some people die because they want to, some die because they have too. Me? Im not so sure. On one hand Im supose to be just startng out in life. Im 22 years and already I have written and published several books about my short trip t the other side.

On the other hand...all of my friends are on the other side, their passing haveing already happened years before my birth...I miss them all dearly.

I look up at the sky as the events leading up to my death play through my head. It had started out simple enough, a birthday party my parents insisted on throwing still, even though Im 22 years old now, The walk that I had started to get home from there house, The car that barreled towards me out of control as I attempted to cross the street...

I sigh seeing the purple scrunchie in my hair on my body as the paramedics zip up the body bag they'd put me in. On several occasions "Granny" had visitd me to assure me all was well with everyone at the bathhouse and during those times I asked her to explain the protection spell. On one visit she explained that the longer I lived the stronger the spell got. "From your own magic sweet Chihiro" she had explained. My own magic huh Granny? Fat lot of good that "magic" had done me.

But of course Im almost forgetting that she said more. She had explained further that if ever I began to doubt Haku's promise to me...or even doubt that my adventures on the other side had really happened at all then the magic on the scrunchie would weaken. The more I doubted the weaker the magic had become.

I had no reason to doubt that my adventures on the other side had actually happened but...I was doubting that Haku would keep his promise. I mean, I know he loves me and that Granny had said he was very busy after forceing Yubaba into retirement and takeing over the bath house but you're telling me that he didnt have one or 2 private moments to himself in the 12 years since we last saw eachother to come see me? Honestly...

I feel a gentle tug on my arms and legs and look down. Ah Im starting to fade, that tug must have been the other side calling me home. I sigh again and take one final look at my parents who had arrived only a short time ago and were crying there eyes out and I smile sadly. "Bye mama, Bye Papa" I whisper as I close my eyes falling asleep.

My name is Chihiro "Sen" Ogino and I am quite deceased...

_**Aya: and there it is the epilouge, now to try my Aladin: GX style...de ja vu**_

_**Miora: Ya didnt you say that with your SH2 fan fic? **_

_**Aya: Yup**_

_**Jaden: Oh shes still our biggest fans though eh Jesse?**_

_**Jesse: Yup Yup that she is**_

_**Both: Review please**_

_**PS: Sorry its so short, I promise the next one will be longer**_


	2. 2nd Author: UPDATED!

_**To all my loveing readers,**_

_**Im sorry to say that that cursed condition known as writers block has held me in its grip for a good whille now. Id REALY love to update these stories but I unfortunally cant figure out wht to do. Ill tell you what though, when I use to RP my partner who I will call Kazuma (cuz thats what his pen name use to be) would come up with a basic idea and I was able to expand on it when I had the small cases of writers bloce. **_

_**In any case why dont y'all throw me an idea or 2 and ill expand on it, even if its like a vauge idea. Itll be a bit like those "Choose your own adventure" books...only with WAY less page turning lol. **_

_**Thanks for being such great sports**_

_**Aya chan**_

_**UPDATE 2/26/2012**_

_**Im sorry to say bit i might not update for a LONG tome. See, my Best Friend in the entire universe died on Wensday (2/22/2012) due to combonation of a number of things all steaming from a heart condition she was born with, I dont think Im quite over the shock of it all yet and I probablly never will be since she and I were extremely close, like sisters.**_

_**Sorry for the delay...**_

_**R.I.P Squirrel, Ill miss you so much, I hope you're up there in the Great big blue sky with Vee Babe**_

_**Sincerly to all my readers**_

_**Aya  
><strong>_

**_Update:_**

**_Geh, I only JUST got enough brain power to attempt to write for "Finding home". At least thats ONE story I have a clue about. To those who like my other Stories:_**

**_Aladdin: GX Style: I havent given up hope for Aladdin: GX Style. I Know I was goin somewhere with it I just cant remember where. I'm close to remembering it though_**

**_Relief: I AM trying to come up with a sequel for this, geeze its been so long since I finished it I dont even remember why I doubted doing a sequel. hmm_**

**_Finding home: FINALLY GOT A NEW CHAPTER UP!_**

**_Anyways, ya thats, that, for now MUWA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAhAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA (lol)_**

**_Aya_**


	3. Epilouge II

**Me: Ok after much thought I finally decided to make a new chapter for this**

**Miora: HAZZAH FINALLY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited away, It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki**

**Me: Oh sadness, I'm just finding out that Somewei took down their "Lost Little Spirit" story, this one was inspired by that one. Ok time to PM Somewei and fin out why DX**

Epilouge II

_"__**CRASH" **_

No Face blinked from his place in Zaniba's sewing room. '_Did Zaniba just drop something?" _he wondered to himself as he got up and floated into the living area. Zaniba, it seems, had dropped one of her prized tea cups and was stareing at a single thread hanging from a framed picture of young Chihiro.

No face looked at the delicate thread carefully knowing there was something off about the way it looked. It was still the same length same thickness, same everything...suddenly he relized.

Normally this single thread was gold. He knew it had something to do with the life of the one whose picture it lay over. But instead of its usual gold color the piece of thread was an inky black.

_** "What is wrong Zaniba-Baa-san?"**_ the faceless soul asked. "It is Dear Chihiro, my friend" The elderly witch said "She is dead...". No face tilted his head "_**We'd best warn...him then before Yubaba finds her first". **_Zaniba nodded and went outside and as she put her fingers to her lips and gave one loud, long whistle No face felt the Witch pour her magic into the wistle to make it travel longer...

On the other side, in the world of the liveing, a boy with strange gren hair and sad green eyes watched as the girl he had loved since she was very young, both vanish to the Spirit World and was hauled away to the city mourge.

Then, upon hearing a distant whistle, he turned and walked to a strange looking building hidden and ruining in the forest and vanished into it, never to be seen in the world of the living ever again.

**Me: SHORT! TOO SHORT! NEXT ONE "WILL BE A-BETTER THEN YOU" (- LOL "LILO AND STITCH", LOVE THAT MOVIE), O SHORT CHAPPIE!**

**Miora: REVIEW AND NO FLAMIE IF U DARE!**


	4. Chapter 1

_**Me: KUWA!**_

_**Miora: her way of saying "YAY MORE CHAPIES. IF ONLY I DIDNT HAVE TO WORK IN 3 HOURS"**_

_**Me: XP yea**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited away, Studio Gibli and Hayao Miyazaki (in all his briliance) does =D**_

Chapter 1

"_**wake up"**_

That voice...why did it seem so fimiler?

"_**Wake up child"**_

'_No it cant be...'_

_"_**DAMNIT SEN, WAKE UP YOU LAZY LITTLE GIRL!"**

Chihiro instantly sat up gasping and looked around with wide eyes her ears still ringing. A fimilar face smirked at her from right in front of her. '_Oh no...No, no, no...' _ Chihiro thought with fear. Standing before her was the one person who made her last trip to the Spirit World hell.

_'Yubaba'_

Instantly Chihiro was on her feet backing away. "L-Leave me alone witch, I want nothing to d with you" she stuttered in her fear. Yubaba smirked and held up her hand in a motion to stop. Chihiro's eyes widened considerablly when she felt her body do just that.

"**Do not trying to run Sen, I have implanted a control slug in you already" **the witch replied snidely. _'A control slug? NO SHE MUST MEAN TO IMPRISION ME AS SHE...did with...with who...um...' _ Chihiro blinked as the suddenly loss of the name, it wasn't at all like her to forget names so easily, especially his name...

"W-What did you do witch!?" she hollered at Yubaba upset in knowing that Yubaba mot likely had soomething to do with her sudden memory loss. Yubaba mearly cackled as if she'd won some great victory** "I cant have you even THINKING his name, to think or speek his name would be to summon him to your side, I cant very well have that, can I. I DO need a new apprentice after all".**

_'No...i dont want to forget...' _Chihiro thought paniced. "I DONT WANT TO FORGET HIM!" She cried out. "**Relax Sen, you arnt forgetting his face, only his name. Even I can not take the image of his face away from you"** the old witch said a hint of frustration to her voice. '_Not his face...? Well thats a relief...at least I'll still be able to remember his face...wait...did she say before she needs a new apprentice? Oh no...' _The 22 year old ghost started to visibly panic.

"**Heh? Is someone panicing?" **The elder witch cackled softly "**Its finally starting to sink in is it?". "**Y-You choose ME to be your apprentice? I-I have no magic..." said the now frightened Chihiro. **"You doubt yourself too much child, to you remember my sister's gold monogramed seal?" **Yubaba sneered a bit. Chihiro blinke and nodded "Granny said that only love could breaak the spell over it". Yubaba laughed "**LOVE?! Is that the bullshit she told you?! LOVE of all things? Breaking my sister's spell?! How utterly rediculous!."**

Chihiro waited for the witch to calm herself of her laughing fit and then said "Why not? Love IS powerful!". "**Sen it wasnt love, believe it or not you have powers similar to HIM." **the witch explained slowly as if speeking to a toddler** "I'll have to do more research on the subject before I can deffinately come to a conclusion but I do believe you are a water spirit reborn as a human. And as such you will needd help mastering such powers I have decided to take it upon myself to help you master your abilities". **The witch motioned and Chihiro felt herself instantly start to walk right behind Yubaba.

"Why would you wand to help me?" Chihiro retorted feeling confused. **"Boh made me swear that I would help you whenever you arrived for your permanate stay in the spirit world" **the witch said simply. Chihiro smiled a bit _'Boh is one big trouble maker...'_

Then her thoughts wandered back to _him_. She remembered everything about him. His looks, his smile, his ever changeing personality (although the latter was due to aa control slug iside him that Yubaba had planted there). The only bit she couldnt remember was his name, She knew his orriginal name started with a "K" but every time the name started to breach the surface of her mind it would just fade away...

_'Thats ok, Yubaba cant keep me forever, he'll either find me or I'll find him when she feels I'm ready to be on my own, either way, I'm sure _HE _will kick her ass after I've told him whats happened...'_ she paused in her thoughts and shook her head

_'I only hope I dont have to stay with her for long'_

_**Me: YAY FOR MY SUDDEN BURST OF BRAIN POWER AND YAY ITS LONGER I KNEW IT!**_

_**Miora: REVIEW AND NO FLAMIE PLEASE!**_


End file.
